My Crazy Ass Trip
by SpencerWinchesterEvers
Summary: Spencer Winchester Evers is supernatural specialized teenage detective, who with her best friends Teddy Jackson and Darcy Evergreen on a trip with her class, were she run into trouble with our favorite Psychic Detective. She'll Explain how she end up in Santa Barbara, why she in jail, and why in this situation in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

The Is my first fan fiction so it might be horrible, it might not, plz read an give a good comment, I hope you enjoy

I much as I like to, I do not own psych, or any of it characters

But I do own my OCS Molly, Folly, Jennifer, Teddy, Darcy, and Spencer

Prologue:

Jesus Christ. Why In the name of God do I always find trouble, or almost all the time it find me. Ugh...I might as introduced myself since we here and tell you why I'm at the Santa Barbara Police Department at 12:04 am, with a Mr. bean looking dude and he crazy team of "cops". Which includes, a fake-psychic, with a dark secret, his black sidekick, a love-sick blonde haired detective, and an old retired crazy ass cop. Ugh...I might as well give you my name now and the how I got in to this mess later, while I'm ranting on about those dumb asses and how they solve crimes . My Name is Spencer Winchester Evers, I'm 15 1/2 years old, I'm from Moonlight Falls, New York and I'm a supernatural-specialized teen-aged detective, with my business called "The Hunters." With my best friends Teddy Jackson and Darcy Evergreen, we solve and fight crimes that involves the normal and the UN normal of Moonlight Falls. Well, that enough about me and my weird ass life and now let get to the story of why I'm in Santa Barbara, why I'm in jail, and why I'm in this situation in the first place


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I promise that I would tell what happen and how I ended up in Santa Barbara, California, and what the situation that ended me up in , here goes nothing.  
Well, every year, the sophomore class at Moonlight Falls Academy goes on a trip to Santa Barbara, California to go to The Annual 59th Santa Barbara Career Carnival. For them it a " trip to our future!" Well, to me it a boring ass trip that last for a week and a half, and end at of the middle of next week, we meet at an old castle to go to a speech about our future, which I'll probably zone out at during the first ten minutes.  
Okay, Okay I know I'm getting off topic, but you're the wanted to know why I'm here, right, that all, so it kinda your fault I got off topic. Okay, Okay I'll get back to the story, God. So, when we first got there our History teacher, Ms. Blair, told us since the fair don't still 2:00, that we have 3 hours to wonder around the pier with two people so we don't get lost, and you get to choose." As soon as she said that Jennifer Martian, the most popular girl in school and my one of my friends, decided it to pick two girls who hate me with all their guts, Folly and Molly Peterson to be her partners.  
I mean I don't know why they hate, but as soon as Ms. Blair told us to pick our partners, they ran like wolves to Jennifer and started strolling over here to where I was and as soon as Teddy and Darcy got over there, they stop right in front of me. Molly in her high annoying voice said " Oh look who with her rag-tag group of..." Before she could said anything else, Jennifer had her hand over Molly's mouth as Molly mumble the last word. "Why don't you and Folly headed to the café and I meet you there in a minute, okay." Jennifer said as she remove her hand from Molly's mouth.  
Molly and Folly stalk down the Pier to the café and walking in, but not without both of them giving me dirty looks. "Sorry about them two, they can be bitches sometimes." She said as we started laughing. But, before I can say anything, she already halfway down the Pier and disappear into the café. Darcy turn to me and said " I don't know why she hang out with bitch 1 and bitch 2" I started laughing at what she said, but I ask myself that question all the time. But before I could think about it Teddy and Darcy were already gone. As we walked down the Pier, something caught my eye. On a window in blue and green said "Psych: Psychic Detective Agency". There was no one in there, but nothing stop me from running to the door and going inside, as soon as I step inside I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turn around, I saw whom the hand belong to, it was Teddy, and behind her Darcy . Teddy was standing there with her arms cross and ask "Why are you in here?" "Um...to..um..use the bathroom!" I said as quickly as I can, but Teddy knew why I was in here and gave me her special " Are you fucking kidding me now " face. " Know why would leave they door open so you can go use the bathroom?" Before I can answer, a door open, and Teddy, Darcy, and I heard two men talking. We decided to hide, we look around the office and I notice that the office look more like a teenager room than a workplace, I saw name plates on the two desk One said S. Spencer and the other said B. Guster, so I guess the two names belong to the two men, that just walk in.  
Before I could hide the two men was standing in the doorway, looking at me and only me, because my friends where smart enough to hide while I was looking around. One of the men was skinny white guy, Burnett, one eye was grey, the other green, he was wearing  
green polo, jeans, blue and white converse. The other one was black, smelled of lavender, wear a purple dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. The black one look scare, while, the white one look like he didn't even care if a teenage girl was standing in the middle of their office for no clear reason. Then the white one spoke " Um...why are you in our office?" I stood there froze, not moving or speaking at all, I just look at them, then I look out the window, then back at them. When I finally answer, I said " I don't know." That when the black one ran to a desk, and grabbed a phone, he turn around toward me and said " I'm calling the cops, for breaking an entry." Before I could said anything the other one step up and said " Gus, buddy don't called the cops on her, maybe she came in here to use the bathroom." Gus, that was the black one name, or nickname, because that mean he B. Guster and the other must be S. Spencer, so I found out the names of the two, I need to figure out who the psychic, and the sidekick. But I didn't take to long figure out who, who. Because as I turn back toward Mr. Spencer, and as soon as I did, I saw him raise a finger to his head and started walking toward me with his other hand out stretch toward me. Then, he started shouting " Your not from here, are you?" He ask as turn toward me smiling, at the same time his eyes were unnaturally green and grey, they look not human, and then, both eyes flash a sea green and dim down a little. At first I didn't know what happen at all, but then I did, because I saw Gus put down the phone in a trance like order and stand right there next to Mr. Spencer, and then shiver a little then, ask " Who this, Shawn?" So that was the other one name. He smile a little then turn back to me. He said "Well I figure why she here, but not where she from." When he finish the sentence, the other eye became grey again. While I tried to figure what happen with the "eyes changing colors and glowing" thing, I heard the front door open and close ( This is the part where you meet the crazy retired ass cop, or Mr. Spencer) then, walk in an older white man, with an ugly yellow and green with coconuts Hawaiian shirt on, blue jeans, blue and white sneakers. He look angry, and as soon as he reach the office area, he walked past me, without even looking, and head straight for Shawn and Gus.  
Gus looked scare, while Shawn smiled a devilish smile, while addressing the older man. " Hey dad, I didn't know you'll be stopping by today, I didn't know you care about me that much!" " I not here for you, Shawn, I'm here because you didn't clean out the garage this morning like you said!" He practical scream at him, and in the process, hurting my ears. Gus trying to calm him, and keep his best friend from getting angry, and he said " , I'm sure he just forgot, we just got here this morning, and I bet it slip his mind." "But Gus, I been reminding him for a straight month and a half, and he still hasn't done it." I figure that the older man who just walking in is Shawn father, and I bet, just from the look things, that they do this on a daily basic, and here where the trouble started. Because as soon as opened my big fat mouth, there was no stop me from saying my mind, I said " While have tried just calling him and asking nicely?" That when older man turn he eyes on me, and said "Who is this?" But instead of asking me, he was asking he son. "We don't know we found in here just 20 minutes ago, so your asking the wrong people, dad." Shawn said as he looked at me and asked " So, can you tell us who are you, and why you in here." "My Name is Spencer Winchester Evers, 15 1/2 years old, I'm from Moonlight Falls, New York, and I'm here with my school,Moonlight Falls Academy, for a boring career fair they hold every year, which last for a week and a half, so yeah, that enough about me you need to know." It was complete silence, said to me "Why are you telling me how to handle my son, when your child yourself." That push me over the edge, I don't get angry easily,so when the next thing I did, I couldn't stop. I was up and I was angry, just because I'm child doesn't mean, I don't know about family problems . " Well, I know when to not yell my child to death, and act like a complete ass hole toward everyone I know!" I yelled at him. Both him and the boys were quiet, and Mr. Spencer's eyes was shooting daggers at me. I knew I cross a line, that I couldn't return from.  
But, I didn't care, I look at him, and I said " And you know what the worst part is, I don't even know you, and I'm right." I knew I crossed the line bad now because, as soon as I finished, he was 2 inches away from me, and his fists were clenched so tight, that his knuckles were white. Then he stormed out, and I heard a car pull away in the distance. Both of Gus and Shawn were quiet, they were looking at me. " You know he going to kill you right, and probably kill me for letting you talk to him, like that, right?" Shawn said as he smiled at me. I was glad he left I didn't care about the consequences, or anything else, really then I said to him " Right." I said as I sat down on the couch, exhausted, and then I realized that my friends where in the office the time, listening, so I decided to let them know it was time to show their self so I said in a tired voice " Teddy, Darcy you can come out now, they cool."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry fro not updating sooner so here chapter 3

I do not own Psych, or in this case PJO

Please rate, review, or comment

As soon as Teddie and Darcy emerge from their hiding place, Gus was fumbling for his phone now, until I'm stop him. " Gus, Shawn, these are my friends, Teddie Jackson and Darcy Evergreen. They were hiding because we thought you were some creepy ass people who like kidnapping teen girls, or probably call the the cops on us." I said as they look at each other. Teddie, trying to smoothed out the the silence in the room, said in her normal British accent " Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand toward Gus. Gus was unsure, then he took her hand and shake it nervously. "Charmed to meet you, and your friend..." "Darcy" She said in annoyed voice. I can already tell that Teddy was ready to go, and Darcy was just being well, being Darcy, which deciding to sit here and be quite, or try to calm Teddy, Because as soon as Teddy, get pissed, there no way of stopping her kicking your ass.  
Before I go on with the story, I should let you know about why Teddy short temper, and is good with kicking ass. She the daughter of Ares, the God of war, and people like her are called demigod. Demigod are the offspring of a God and a mortal. So that why Teddy is...um...Teddy I guess. Well enough about, you know Teddy, now, let back to the story.  
As soon as Gus let go of Teddy hand, he practical run back to his best friend side, after that, he just made Teddy more annoyed. I can see in her eyes that she was ready to raise some hell if we don't leave, but, I wasn't leaving, I don't know why, but, I just wasn't. It must of been because of the whole " I just had an argument with a man who I broke into office 's father." But, I just noticed that he been at he desk the whole 're looking at me, then as soon as he saw me looking back at him, he quickly turn on his Mac book pro and start typing something, I don't why, but I got a weird feeling about this Shawn Spencer dude, and I was going to get to the bottom of it. Darcy must of saw my face, because she just stood up out of no where and start yelling " No, No, No, No, No!" "No, No, No No, No, what, Darcy?" I asked all innocent-liked, but she already knew what I was getting at, and she wasn't having it. " We are NOT staying here! We have to be at the festival by 2:00 sharp, or Ms. Blair we have our heads, if we miss it!" She yelled at me, and then said to me, in her normal voice " We don't even know, if they want us here, what about if they have a clients waiting, or maybe the police may call them to help on a case." "That right." Gus said as he agreed with her.  
Oh shut up, Gus, and quit bitching! We will love to have you, and your friends hang around for the day we have nothing plan, until later." Shawn said as he look up from he laptop. " What are we doing later, Shawn?" Gus asked suspiciously, where they were going later, because usually, they either here, at the police station, or at home.  
" You'll found out later" as the words come out his mouth, Gus shiver at the though of them going somewhere they weren't supposed to be late at night, and getting serious trouble. I sat there looking at the two men, jumping up and down in my seats wondering where they going, and can I come. Teddy and Darcy must of saw my face, because at the same time, they said " No!" "Why Not?" I said in whining child-like voice.  
Then that when Teddy when into over protective mom mode and said " Because we don't know who these guys really are, and we supposed to be in the festival in 1 hour, and also because I said so." "But, please I mean we can come back after the festival, and we won't get in trouble I promise, I swear on your life." " Spencer!" She yelled in my ear. "Okay, Okay, on Gus' s life, then." That when I heard an angry tisk and a giggle come from the other side of the room.  
I saw her face relaxed into a thinking face, deciding to either came back, or not. Then in a quite voice she spoke " Okay, well come back, and better not let us get caught, or kicking his and your ass at the same time, you got that." " Hey! Why you kicking my ass?" "Well because you got her started on the subject, and we barely know you, so there satisfied with the answer.?" She said as she turn toward Shawn 's desk, and smiled. "Okay, so what time we need to be back here?" I said as I tired to contain my excitement. "About 7:00 pm I think." He said as he swing around in his chair, and then stop when he face me , his eyes were hazel, and not different colors like there were before, but my friends and I really didn't notice, because I was to excite, but as soon as I though things were getting fun, that where the trouble begin, as I called it getting my mug shot took, by what I mean that is, Me and my friends, are heading to jail.


End file.
